


Tickets

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Peter taking care of the Stilinskis, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: It's Stiles' birthday. Peter gives him a precious gift.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

With wide eyes, Stiles starred at the two tickets he had just pulled out of an envelope.

First-class tickets to New York for Christmas for Stiles' father.

The young man's breath hitched and then the tears were there and the ugly sobs.

Stiles dropped the tickets to the table beside him and crawled into Peter's lap. 

Peter smiled and embraced him while pressing a soft kiss against Stiles' temple. He held him close and just let him get out his bout of feelings. 

He rubbed circles on Stiles' back but did not shush him.

»Thank you, thank you, thank you,« Stiles chanted. 

He had gotten an early admission to college. A year earlier than the rest of his pack, since they had left him alone so much after the nogitsune he had knuckled down and graduated early. 

Now he was newly eighteen and set to leave Beacon Hills at the end of the week. Only two people beside the sheriff knowing about him leaving. Derek and Peter were sworn to secrecy.

Derek told him that pack took care of pack and handed him the keys to the apartment he himself had used while studying at Columbia and Peter had decided to join him on his quest to obtain a degree.

Since Peter knew that funds were tight with all the hospital bills they had accumulated thanks to werewolves, witches, darachs, and co, he knew that neither Stiles nor the Sheriff planned a visit. Gifting Noah Stilinski the tickets directly would have been seen as bribery but gifting Stiles with tickets so his father could visit for Christmas on his birthday, well that was just a gift between lovers.

Because that was what they were. They had spent a lot of time together since Stiles was sixteen. Nothing physical had happened between them, well some snuggling but that was more pack taking care of pack and giving Stiles the physical closeness he needed since neither his friends nor his family provided it for different reasons.

Over the course of the last year, they had gone on dates. They had eaten out in the diner or some of the restaurants' Peter preferred. Some nights they went to the movies or dancing. Some nights they spend with ice cream in front of the TV watching Netflix and talking about everything under the sun. 

So when Stiles had told him he would miss his father since he would not see him till spring break Peter had known just what he would get Stiles for his birthday.

»What is going on here?«, Sheriff Stilinski's voice echoed through the house, when he entered after his shift and found Stiles in Peter's lap.

Stiles blinked up at his father, eyes still reddened from crying, face blotchy and his breath still hitching now and then. 

Peter gently rubbed his back again and guided Stiles' face back to his neck. 

»I'm taking care of my mate,« Peter answered and smiled when Stiles' breath hitched again like it always did when he used the word mate instead of lover. He wouldn't do anything about it before Stiles was ready for it but he had thought it was Stiles right to know about it. It would have been strange for him to follow him to New York just because. But taking care of his mate's needs was a whole other ballpark. Stiles had smiled, told him he had hoped this would be the case since they spent so much time together and that had been that. Stiles had known for more than a year but had waited for Peter to come to him. 

The Sheriff glared at Peter. »He is too young,« he started, but Peter held his hand up to stop his rant.

»First of all, Sheriff … Noah … your son is legal, if we wanted to engage in something sexual which we didn't. I'm simply taking care of his emotional needs. It's something I have done for the last two years and something I will do for the rest of my life. Stiles permitting me to do so of course. We already decided we wouldn't do something about this while Stiles was still in college, but it is entirely Stiles's decision. As soon as he says he is ready to mate it will happen. We've been dancing around this for years. We observed your human laws although I would have been well within my rights to mate with him when I met him. Your son is fae, Sheriff and you know this. He plays by a different set of rules regarding sex. Yet both he and I abide by the human constructs of propriety,« Peter said softly.

Stiles sighed and looked up at his father. »And before you ask why I am crying … you are coming to New York this Christmas. It's my birthday gift. Peter organized tickets and made sure the Deputies would take care of Beacon Hills for the holiday for once. If you don't come … I don't think I could forgive you. It would be the last straw, dad, he said. His voice shaking. He knew his father loved his job but ever since his mother had died he had put the job before his son. Stiles knew sometimes circumstances couldn't be helped but the Sheriff had not accepted help when it had been freely offered just to escape his son who was too much like his wife and Stiles had had enough. 

This was also a reason for leaving early. He needed distance and maybe therapy, lots of therapy to get his head on straight. He had taken care of his father since he was ten years old and he had finally realized that it was not his job.

The Sheriff stared from the tickets on the table to his son in Peter Hale's lap and he realized that maybe, just maybe he should prioritize his son. Instead of leaving back for the station after gruffly handing over his gift of money for books and a new winter jacket, he settled into his seat at the table and shared the cake with Peter and Stiles.

From the pack, only Derek showed up. He came after his shift and brought take out with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
